The First Apollyon
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Seth has the burden of being the Apollyon. He just doesn't know it yet. A series of unorganized drabbles about Seth before Half-blood Possible Seth/Alex pairing in the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Covenant Series. _This is the property of Jennifer L. Armentrout and I wholeheartedly bow down to her greatness. =)

A/N: First one, I would love to say this is my favorite series ever! I love what Jennifer L. Armentrout has created and I've always wanted to write a fanfic about Seth since I've finished Pure. I can't wait for the next book! If there any Covenant fans out there that want to gush about the series with me, my PM box is always open. That being said, this is a drabble-ish collection of Seth-centered pieces. He is my favorite character and I pray that Alex will end up with him and not stupid Aiden. Enjoy and review!

Breaking the News

"No!" Lucinda's anguish cried echoed through the pristine living room as Seth and his step-father both flinched at the sharp sound. Dean Lewis stood there pose and unaffected by the noise as he callously explained the situation. The blonde pure shook her head and clenched her husband's arm for support as she stared into the eyes of the man. "No… he can't. He can't be." She shook her head as tears streamed down her beautiful heartbreaking face. Seth turned away, unable to look at his mother's heartbreaking face.

"Lucinda," Dean Lewis started as he tried to calm explain the situation. Seth stood behind him in his academy uniform, arms held behind his rigid back as the Dean's soothing voice continued. "During his Sentinel exam, Seth displayed some pureblood trains like manipulating the air and fire. He then suddenly collapsed and an unearth light filled the room. Everyone had to evacuate and we couldn't approach him until things dimmed." Dean Lewis looked troubled as he tried to find the words. Seth didn't envy the man who tried to soften the blow of the shattering news. "An Apollyon for this generation hasn't been found yet. We, at the Isle Covenant, believe Seth is the one."

"Are you sure?" Maxwell asked as he held Lucinda's arm. Seth looked at his step-father who was composed compared to his mother's outbreak. Maxwell was dressed in a naval suit without his signature tie. His amber hair wasn't slicked back like usual, fluffed up from running his fingers through it. Seth would have smiled, enjoying the unhinged expression on his step-father's face if it wasn't for the dire situation. Maxwell looked up, meeting Seth's amber eyes with his onyx ones. "Show me your hands."

"No!" Lucinda shouted grabbing Maxwell's outstretched hand. Seth looked at Dean Lewis, waiting for permission. The dean nodded his head and stepped aside, allowing Seth to hold out his right hand to his step-father. Both Lucinda and Maxwell stared at his palm, eying the golden rune that nearly blended in with his skin. It was a circle with a line through it. Lucinda's bright blue eyes dulled and she nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Maxwell and Seth's fast reactions. "My baby…"

"Mom…" Seth whispered as he lifted the fragile woman in his arms and guided her to the soft armchair. He could feel the other brands wrapping around his right arm before clawing their way up his face. A power flowed through Seth like a current searching for a way out of his body. Seth closed his eyes, going through the breathing technique they've taught him, trying to taper off the power. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her blonde strands before stepping back and kneeling down. He took her shaking hands in his and gazed into her blue eyes. "Now Mom, listen to Dean Lewis. He will explain everything."

Seth searched his mother's eyes for some sort of recognition but Lucinda only gazed back. She reached out and stroked his smooth cheek. Seth tried not to flinch as the brands rushed to wear her fingers touched his face and smiled. _I'm still me, _he wanted to say but right now with all this power flowing through him, Seth didn't feel like himself. He nodded his head solemnly to Maxwell and Dean Lewis before leaving through their back door and the tense situation behind.


End file.
